Karma
by EthanXel
Summary: [NaruSasu—BL—Oneshoot—Complete] Sasuke tidak pernah tahu jika keputusannya untuk tak menolong seorang anak kecil akan berdampak sedemikian rupa. Ia yang membenci bayi justru kini status itu melekat pada dirinya sendiri. Akankah Naruto mengenalinya?
1. Prolog

Semua orang pasti mempunyai hal yang disukai maupun yang dibenci. Sama halnya dengan pemuda _raven_ yang dijuluki _ice prince_ ini. Jika boleh dibilang ia sebenarnya tak mempunyai hal yang _terlalu_ disukai maupun dibenci. Namun ada satu yang dikecualikan baginya yaitu tomat, sebuah tumbuhan yang tidak diketahui jenisnya yang entah termasuk kategori buah ataukah sayuran inilah sesuatu yang disukai pemuda _raven_ tersebut. Selebihnya ia akan bilang biasa saja. Namun ada juga hal yang kurang disukainya. Eitss, tunggu dulu! Pemuda tersebut tidak mengkategorikan sebagai apa yang ia benci namun sesuatu yang kurang disukainya. Mahkluk kecil yang berisik dan selalu membuang air sembarangan. Setidaknya ia bisa bicara seperti ini karena ia telah mempunyai pengalaman buruk sebelumnya.

Bayi.

Makhluk yang suka menggigit padahal belum ditumbuhi gigi, makhluk kecil yang suka menghisap sesuatu dari ibunya serta makhluk kecil yang seenaknya sendiri berbicara layaknya bahasa alien yang sulit dimengerti olehnya. Padahal mereka tinggal di bumi, setidaknya berbicaralah dengan bahasa yang dimengerti oleh makhluk bumi seperti dirinya.

 _Okay_ , sepertinya Sasuke sudah kelewat batas. Ia tentunya sadar pemikiran bodohnya ini hanyalah sia-sia dan membuang-buang waktu saja. Untuk apa setiap orang menjulukinya _Smart Ice Prince_ jika ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang sudah ia ketahui jawabannya. Tapi bolehkah Sasuke meminta, _Kami-sama_? Tolong jauhkan Pangeran angkuh ini dari hal-hal yang berbau bayi ataupun anak kecil, selain ia bisa mengalami 'alergi' saat berdekatan dengan mereka, ia juga bisa terkena _stroke_ tiba-tiba karena suara bising yang mereka timbulkan dengan bahasa alien yang mereka lontarkan.

Seperti saat ini, Sasuke hanya memandang datar saat seorang anak kecil yang berlarian di tengah jalan. Ia sadar jika sebuah truk tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah anak kecil itu berlari. Pikirannya kini tengah berkecamuk dengan berbagai pilihan. Haruskah ia menolong anak kecil tersebut? Ataukah membiarkan saja seolah ia berpura-pura tak melihatnya? Dalam hati Sasuke mengumpat sekeras mungkin kenapa ia ditakdirkan berada dalam situasi sulit seperti ini. Bahkan jika disuruh memilih, ia lebih ingin menemani kekasihnya—Naruto—memakan ramen selama satu bulan daripada dihadapkan pada situasi yang berada didepannya.

 _ **Ckitt**_ —

 _ **Brakk**_ —

Sudah terlambat. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan perdebatan-perdebatan untuk memilih antara menolong atau membiarkan, hingga kecelakaan yang seharusnya bisa dihindari kinipun terjadi. Nyawa anak kecil yang mendekati maut tadi mungkin saja bisa selamat jika ia mau mengesampingkan egonya.

Sasuke masih terdiam mematung pada posisinya, matanya secara refleks terpejam begitu mendengar suara benturan keras yang berada tak jauh darinya. Hatinya sedikit merasa bersalah saat bayangan tubuh anak kecil yang rapuh tersebut harus merasakan kerasnya besi serta aspal jalanan, namun sisi iblisnya membenarkan tindakannya. Mungkin jika ia menolong anak kecil tersebut, maka dialah yang tergeletak disana.

"Kau— dasar pemuda tak berperasaan, bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan anakku tertabrak begitu saja di depanmu? Kenapa kau tak menolongnya brengsek?"

Sasuke menatap datar wanita dihadapannya yang kini memarahinya begitu saja. Memang siapa dia? Apa dia ibu dari anak kecil tadi? Namun apa haknya marah-marah begitu padanya? Menolong atau tidak Sasuke rasa itu haknya. Tak ada peraturan yang mengharuskan menolong anak kecil yang akan tertabrak, serta tak ada pasal yang akan menjeratnya ke dalam hukum akibat tak mau menolong sesamanya. Lagi pula dirinya bisa menyangkal jika ia tak bersalah, dia hanya seorang saksi disini. Saksi kecelakaan yang sebenarnya bisa ia hindari.

"Aku tak suka anak kecil. Dan itu sama sekali bukan urusanku." Ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Ap-apa kau bilang? Kau—" Wanita tersebut seakan kehilangan kata-katanya. Namun sedetik kemudian menarik nafasnya panjang serta mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Nampaknya wanita tersebut mencoba menahan emosinya yang bisa meledak begitu saja atau justru ia menyiapkan kata-kata kasar lagi yang mungkin belum sempat ia keluarkan."—Aku bersumpah jika anakku tak selamat, aku akan mendo'akanmu supaya kau terjebak dalam tubuh bayi selamanya."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul seakan teriakan wanita tersebut hanyalah sebuah bualan yang hanya digunakan untuk menakuti anak-anak kecil yang berani mencuri permen di toko ataupun tak patuh pada perintah kedua orang tuanya.

' _Mungkin aku percaya jika saat ini aku hidup di negeri dongeng.'_ Batinnya sinis. Sasuke tak mau menanggapi ucapan tak masuk akal wanita tersebut. Ia hanya menatap datar tanpa ekspresi seraya menunggu wanita itu pergi.

Melihat reaksi pemuda di depannya yang tak takut sama sekali membuat wanita tersebut menjadi semakin geram.

"Kau!—" Dia menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya."Dan saat itu terjadi, tak ada satu orangpun yang anak menolongmu kecuali cinta yang tulus, dan kau akan menyadari hanya seorang pedofilia saja yang menyukai seorang bayi dan menciumnya tepat di bibir layaknya sepasang kekasih." Seiring kalimat tersebut selesai terucap, tiba-tiba saja sebuah kilat seolah ingin menyambar sesuatu dari langit dan entah kenapa mendengar ucapan wanita bermata indigo tersebut membuat Sasuke menjadi gelisah. Dalam hatinya ia khawatir bagaimana jika kutukan—atau apalah—itu benar-benar terjadi kepadanya?

"Nyonya, tenanglah! Sebaiknya kita membawa anak anda ke rumah sakit segera."

Sasuke masih mematung melihat kerumunan yang tadinya begitu ramai kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai membubarkan diri. Dan sebelum wanita tersebut memasuki sebuah mobil yang membawa anaknya ke rumah sakit, wanita tersebut tersenyum kearahnya. Senyuman yang begitu mengerikan bagi Sasuke.

.

▪●▪ **NaruSasu** ▪●▪

.

 _ **Brukk**_ _ **—**_

Sasuke menidurkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang seraya menunggu _partner_ atau bisa dibilang kekasihnya pulang. Pikirannya masih mengulang kejadian aneh beberapa jam lalu saat dirinya menjadi saksi sebuah kecelakaan. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi beban pikirannya, ia masih merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal akan senyuman yang diguratkan oleh wanita yang mengancamnya tersebut — _well_ , Sasuke tak bisa bilang jika ia mengutuknya, karena sekali lagi ini bukan dunia dongeng tapi kenyataan.

Terlalu serius akan pikirannya membuat dirinya lelah dan tertidur dengan sendirinya tanpa tahu jika diluar kini tengah terjadi badai disertai suara-suara petir yang memekakan telinga. Sasuke seolah tengah tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya, sesekali bibir tipis itu membentuk lengkungan indah saat matanya terpejam. Entah apa yang sedang dimimpikannya hingga bisa membuat seorang Uchiha tersenyum dalam tidurnya, yang jelas sebuah awal dari kehidupannya yang sebenarnya baru saja akan dimulai.

* * *

 **Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Shounen-Ai, Typo, OOC, Cerita pasaran dan sedikit membosankan. XD**

 **Story©** _EthanXel_

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang kini tengah merapatkan jaket yang melekat ditubuh tegapnya. Cuaca begitu dingin hari ini, meski ini bukan musim salju, namun hujan sudah cukup membuat kulit sexy nya menjadi layu(?) karena udara malam yang tak mau bersahabat dengannya.

' _Suke pasti marah aku pulang telat.'_

Naruto menekan tombol 8 pada _lift_ yang dinaikinya. Dengan perasaan gusar ia menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya dengan sesekali menyingkap lengan baju kirinya untuk melihat jam yang sudah melingkar manis disana.

"Sudah jam 1 pagi, pasti teme-chan sudah tidur."

Naruto berbicara pada dirinya sendiri mengingat tak ada siapapun di dalam _lift_ tersebut kecuali dirinya. Setelah pintu terbuka, pemuda _blonde_ tersebut buru-buru keluar menuju apartemennya. Tubuhnya sudah menggigil dan ia menginginkan sesuatu yang hangat. Mungkin sedikit 'sentuhan' dari sang kekasih galaknya bisa mengatasi masalahnya saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkan dirinya akan menerkam sang kekasih saat tertidur, meski dia nantinya harus menanggung hukuman berat keesokan paginya, namun itu tak menjadi masalah asalkan kekasihnya bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya saat ini.

Naruto menekan _password_ apartemennya dengan tak sabaran, begitu pintu terbuka ia segera meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu saat menyadari apartemennya masih dalam kondisi gelap gulita. Begitu berhasil menemukannya, Naruto segera menekan saklar tersebut, sayangnya keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya kali ini. Karena lampunya tak mau menyala sama sekali.

' _Mungkin mati lampu.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Entah karena terlalu lelah atau kesal karena tak bisa menjalankan rencananya, Naruto berjalan dengan meraba dinding untuk bisa sampai ke kamarnya. Bahkan ia berkali-kali mengumpat saat tubuh tegapnya tak sengaja menabrak sesuatu.

Naruto mendesah lega begitu berhasil memasuki kamarnya, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berganti baju ataupun melakukan ritual lainnya yang seharusnya ia lakukan sebelum tidur ditambah lagi karena _mood_ nya yang hari ini tiba-tiba menjadi buruk. Pemuda _blonde_ tersebut lebih memilih langsung tidur begitu selesai melepaskan jasnya dan melemparkan kesembarang arah, melonggarkan dasinya tanpa repot melepaskan sepatu lebih dulu.

Kedua tangan Naruto meraba-raba ranjang yang ditempatinya. Jika ia tak bisa bergulat panas dengan sang kekasih tercinta, setidaknya ia ingin tidur dengan memeluk kekasih termanisnya malam ini. Berbicara tentang manis, kekasihnya sangat benci dengan kata itu. Yah, mungkin karena kekasihnya tersebut laki-laki.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika tak menjumpai tubuh Sasuke di sisi ranjang sebelahnya. Tak mau membuang waktu untuk hal tak berguna, Naruto akhirnya lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Esoknya mungkin ia baru akan meminta jatah dari Uchiha miliknya itu.

Pagipun tiba, sejuknya udara membuat sebagian burung-burung terlalu malas untuk menyanyikan lagunya menyambut sang mentari. Naruto mengerjabkan matanya perlahan begitu menyadari sebuah sinar mengganggu mimpinya, dalam hati ia mengumpati siapapun yang berani membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Sebenarnya ini hari libur, dan sudah sewajarnya bagi pemuda super sibuk sepertinya menghabiskan waktunya untuk bergelung dibawah selimut sampai jam makan siang tiba, atau jika perlu ia mau tidur sepanjang hari dan baru membuka mata saat hari sudah kembali gelap. Setidaknya itulah rencananya sebelum sesuatu yang basah mengganggu 'hibernasi'nya.

Naruto membuka mata dengan paksa, ia hendak meneriaki siapa saja yang berani membasahi tempat tidurnya, namun tak bisa ia lakukan begitu mata sewarna langit itu menyadari jika 'sesuatu' yang asing tengah tertidur satu ranjang dengannya.

'Sesuatu' itu terlihat kecil dan bergerak-gerak dalam selimutnya. Tak mau menunggu lama, ia segera membuka selimut itu untuk mengurangi rasa penasarannya.

"AHHHHHH ANAK SIAPA INI!" Teriaknya menggelegar keseluruh ruangan. Mata birunya membola sempurna dengan diimbangi dengan gerakan refleks melompat dari ranjang.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Fanfic yang menjadi penghuni lawas laptop dengan status draft selama dua tahun. So, mohon maaf jika bahasanya masih labil. lol _

November 10, 2016


	2. Ending

Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa si kuning dobe itu adalah kekasihnya? Hal diluar nalar sebenarnya, bagaimana ia bisa menerima pemuda _blonde_ yang bodoh menjadi kekasihnya sementara ada beribu wanita cantik maupun pemuda yang lebih tampan telah mengantri untuknya. Dan sampai sekarangpun dirinya bahkan masih belum mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Yang ia tahu jika lelaki pirang tersebut cukup membuatnya takjub karena membuat dirinya takluk.

Sasuke kini hanya bisa memandang dua pemuda bodoh yang sejak tadi hanya diam memandangnya. _Well_ —jika boleh sedikit mengoreksi sebenarnya satunya tidak bodoh, malahan dia begitu mengaguminya, namun entah kenapa hari ini sosok yang selalu ingin disainginya tertular kebodohan milik sang kekasih.

"Jadi Naruto—Apa dia anakmu? Kau selingkuh dari adikku?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya susah payah melihat—calon— kakak iparnya kini menatapnya dengan aura yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Ak-aku ti-dak—"

"Kau mengkhianati adikku?"

Itachi menaikan suaranya, membuat pemuda pirang tersebut tersentak karena ucapannya dipotong begitu saja.

"Itachi-nii, dengarkan aku dulu—" Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak. "Justru aku memanggilmu kemari ingin bertanya apa dia anakmu?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya saat mendapati raut muka Itachi yang sepertinya masih tak mengerti ucapannya. "Aku tak mungkin selingkuh dari Sasuke, justru akulah yang takut dia selingkuh dariku, lagi pula—"

Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya dan menarik dagu bayi yang kira-kira berumur satu tahun tersebut. Kini Itachi bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah bocah kecil tersebut. "—Bukankah dia mirip denganmu, bahkan menurutku dia sangat mirip dengan Sasu—"

Naruto kembali terdiam, wajah yang tenang sebelumnya kini terganti dengan ekspresi horor secara tiba-tiba. Itachi yang menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Naruto nampaknya juga mulai mengerti alasan kenapa Naruto menghentikan ucapannya.

"TIDAK! SASUKE TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAAAKK!" Teriaknya seperti orang gila. Pemuda _blonde_ itu menguncang tubuh bayi tersebut dengan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama "Kau bukan anak Sasuke 'kan? Cepat katakan padaku jika kau bukan anaknya!" Kegiatan bodohnya itu baru berhenti saat tiba-tiba bayi tersebut justru tersenyum, melihat bayi itu yang seolah mengejeknya membuatnya semakin _down_ hingga kini ia ganti merengek pada calon kakak iparnya.

Kini Itachi mulai jengah melihat tingkah konyol calon adik iparnya. Mana mungkin Sasuke berselingkuh. Sedingin dan setidak peduli adiknya terhadap sekitarnya, tidak mungkin dia berkhianat dari kekasihnya. Itachi sangat mengenal Sasuke. Melakukan _skinship_ dengan dirinya saja ia tak mau apalagi menyentuh wanita hingga sejauh itu.

"Naruto, tenanglah! Aku jamin Sasuke tak mungkin selingkuh darimu."

Itachi menghampiri bayi yang masih duduk tenang diatas ranjang. Tangannya menyentuh pipi gembul bayi tersebut, matanya menatap lekat _onyx_ milik bayi tersebut yang begitu besar hingga membuatnya nampak menggemaskan di matanya.

Itachi semakin meneliti wajah bayi dihadapannya, entah kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan wajah tersebut. Ia akui jika bayi tersebut sangat mirip dengan adiknya ketika bayi, tapi Sasuke waktu masih bayi itu begitu berisik. Sedangkan dia, bayi ini begitu tenang dan menatapnya dalam seolah ia sedang memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Nii—Nii—Nii~"

Itachi cukup terkejut mendengar celotehan bayi mirip Sasuke di depannya. Dia memanggilnya Nii? Ah, mungkin hanya kebetulan.

"Nii~ ni Cacu—"

Itachi tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan bayi tersebut, hanya kata terakhir yang bisa didengarnya 'Cacu' mungkinkah namanya Cacu? Kenapa dia semakin teringat Sasuke kembali? Baiklah sepertinya Itachi terlalu terkejut hingga pikirannya melantur kemana-mana. Mana mungkin Sasuke menjadi bayi? Jika bayi ini adalah anak dari adiknya, barulah ia percaya.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau lapor polisi siapa tahu ada seseorang kehilangan bayinya." Ucapnya yang sukses menghentikan aksi konyol Naruto.

"Lalu, apa dia akan kau bawa?"

Itachi melangkah menjauhi ranjang, mengambil jaketnya yang tadi ia taruh di meja nakas kamar Naruto. "Untuk sementara dia disini saja bersamamu, aku juga akan berusaha mencari tahu darimana dan bayi siapa dia." Ucapnya tanpa memandang Naruto sedikitpun sambil menarik resleting jaketnya.

"Tapi—"

"Nanti akan kuhubungi jika aku sudah mendapatkan informasi orang tua bayi itu."

 _ **Blamm**_ —

Naruto membenturkan kepalanya sekali lagi, namun kali ini dengan begitu keras. Hingga membuatnya memekik kesakitan.

"AKHH!"

' _Dasar dobe!'_ cibir Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, sedikit aneh memang jika melihat seorang bayi yang hanya duduk manis melihat orang berbincang. Tapi hei, sekali lagi dia bukan bayi. Dia pemuda dewasa yang akan menginjak usia 24 tahun, jadi itu wajar bukan? Yah, meski dirinya kini hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk memberitahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Hampir dua jam dan si dobe itu sibuk dengan kegalauannya sendiri sepeninggal Itachi. Sasuke sudah berusaha memberitahu Naruto, sebelum bahasa alien keluar dari mulutnya. Ia juga sudah memberi petunjuk dengan mengetikan siapa dirinya di ponsel Naruto, namun si dobe itu malah mengira dirinya mengkhayal serta kebetulan saja seorang bayi bisa melakukannya hingga akhirnya Naruto merebut ponselnya dan membantingnya cukup keras. Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan aksi ekstrim kekasihnya itu, ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan kekasih bodohnya itu saat ini. Dan itu sedikit membuatnya tersenyum dalam hati, ternyata kekasih dobe nya itu benar-benar mencintainya hingga separah ini, namun juga sedikit kesal karena kekasihnya masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada dirinya.

"Okay ini hanya mimpi— _dukk_ —hanya mimpi— _dukk_ —bayi tidak bisa mengetik— _dukk_ —"

Ia menghela nafas melihat tingkah bodoh Naruto yang terus menjedukan kepalanya ke dinding, ia hendak mencoba mencari cara lain untuk memberitahu kekasihnya tersebut sebelum sesuatu berbunyi dari perutnya. Dia baru ingat sekarang, si dobe itu sama sekali belum memberinya makan. Meski dia sudah dewasa tapi tetap saja tubuhnya hanyalah seorang bayi saat ini. Dia perlu makan dan minum. Sejak bangun, Naruto sama sekali tak memberikan dirinya apapun.

"Mi-mi-mi-mi!" Ucapnya yang lagi-lagi hanya bahasa alien yang bisa dikeluarkannya. _'Sial, kenapa sulit sekali mengucapkannya.'_ Sasuke semakin kesal saat lagi-lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kata-kata yang tak jelas. Apakah seperti ini rasanya menjadi bayi? Ia sedikit menyesal menyebut bahasa alien karena nyatanya bahasa alien inilah yang sangat membantu para bayi untuk mengutarakan maksud mereka.

"Kau bilang apa? Bisakah bicara bahasa manusia? Sasuke pasti akan membuangmu sekarang juga jika dia mendengarnya." Ucap Naruto kesal.

' _Sial, jangan sebut-sebut namaku untuk memaki diriku, kekasih brengsek!'_ Sasuke dibuat jengkel karena kekasihnya justru menjelek-jelekan dirinya dihadapannya sendiri. Meskipun sebagian dari ucapan kekasihnya itu ada benarnya juga. -_-

Sebenarnya Naruto tak terlalu membenci anak kecil seperti kekasihnya, namun lain lagi jika anak kecil itu sangat mirip dengan wajah kekasihnya sendiri. Tentu saja pikiran negatif menghantui kepalanya. Membayangkan Sasuke mempunyai anak dari wanita lain saja sudah membuatnya setengah gila seperti ini. Apalagi mengetahui jika Sasuke benar-benar selingkuh darinya. Maka, tamatlah riwayat percintaannya.

Sasuke memutar otak, bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan makan saat ini juga. Perutnya sudah semakin sakit, apalagi dia mempunyai riwayat penyakit lambung yang kronis sehingga dokter tak memperbolehkannya telat makan sedetikpun.

' _Apakah aku harus menangis?'_

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat saat melihat acara di TV yang mempertontonkan bayi selalu menangis jika menginginkan sesuatu. Sepertinya itu cara yang ampuh, lagi pula sudah tak ada cara lain bukan?

"Huwaaaa—hiks—Huwaaaa—"

Sasuke merasa aneh kali ini, padahal inginnya dia menangis biasa saja tapi kenapa yang keluar malah berlebihan seperti ini. Bahkan air matapun membanjiri wajahnya, belum lagi suara cempreng yang memekakan telinga ini. Sungguh ini adalah suara tangisannya sendiri yang paling ia benci.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Ssttt—cup-cup—berhenti menangis adik kecil. Sial, bagaimana ini?"

Naruto cukup terkejut mendengar suara tangisan bayi tersebut yang begitu keras, padahal sejak adi bayi tersebut terlihat tenang dan penurut. Apakah karena bentakannya tadi? Naruto percaya jika bayi mampu mendeteksi kemarahan orang dewasa hanya dengan nada suaranya dan sekarang ia sedikit menyesal karena membentak bayi yang tak berdosa dihadapannya. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggendongnya, mengelus punggungnya untuk menangkan si bayi namun tangisan bayi tersebut tak kunjung berhenti dan justru semakin keras menangis.

"AKHHH!" Jerit Naruto saat ehem— _nipple_ nya digigit oleh bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya. Meski terhalang kemeja namun rasanya lumayan sakit bagi Naruto, ia tak sadar jika bayi ini sudah ditumbuhi gigi. "Yakk, aku bukan bukan ibumu!" teriaknya dan seketika membuat bayi tersebut diam.

' _Jika tidak begitu, kau tidak akan tahu maksudku apa bukan?_ ' batin Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto namun yang ditatap justru terpesona dengan onyx miliknya.

' _Sasuke..'_ dan entah kenapa saat melihat mata hitam pekat itu, tanpa sadar Naruto membayangkan wajah kekasihnya.

* * *

.

 **Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Shounen-Ai, Typo, OOC, Cerita pasaran, Tidak masuk akal serta membosankan. XD**

 **Story©** _EthanXel_

.

* * *

Baru kali ini Naruto merasa hidupnya selalu sial. Bagaimana tidak? Kemanapun dia pergi, dimanapun dia berada atau apa yang sedang dia lakukan pasti berujung pada kesialan.

"Kau sudah membuat hidupku menderita bocah, jadi setelah orang tuamu nanti menjemputmu, aku akan meminta ganti ruginya."

' _Cih, tunggu saja sampai rambutmu memutihpun tak ada yang akan datang, dobe!'_ batin Sasuke menatap Naruto yang ada disampingnya. Ia sudah lega sekarang karena perutnya tak sesakit tadi. Ia mainkan jari Naruto yang sedang memegangi botol susu—dot—yang sedang diminumnya. Dan dengan wajah lelah serta mata yang setengah terpejam, Naruto berusaha menahan kepalanya yang berkali-kali terantuk menahan kantuknya.

Kini dia sedang meninabobokan bayi tersebut, setelah dengan perjuangan penuh membuatkan susu untuk bayi kecilnya—baiklah bayi asing yang ditemukan dikamarnya—serta membereskan ompolan makhluk kecil tersebut, Naruto memilih untuk menidurkannya. Lagi pula ini sudah jam dua, sudah waktunya tidur siang untuk bayi sepertinya.

Cacu—panggilan Naruto untuk bayi tersebut karena berulang kali merapalkan kata itu—kini sudah tertidur namun sialnya lagi Naruto juga ikut tertidur disebelahnya begitu tak kuat menahan kantuknya karena efek lelah akibat peran menjadi ayah dadakan yang harus diterimanya. Setengah hari ini hidup Naruto begitu menderita, mulai dari keluar dari apartemennya hingga ke mini market yang berada diseberang jalan sana, Naruto dihadiahi tatapan menusuk dari para tetangganya, belum lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan menohok hati yang diterimanya.

" _Belum menikah sudah punya anak, dasar pemuda zaman sekarang."_

" _Makanya jadi orang jangan playboy. Dikhianati kekasih kan sekarang, disuruh merawat anak kekasihnya lagi. Kasihan sekali."_

" _Dasar ayah yang tega, penampilannya sih sepertinya orang kaya, tapi lihatlah pakaian anaknya, celana dalam saja ia tak punya."_

Dahi Naruto mengeryit, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Bayangan wajah para wanita yang mengoloknya saat di mini market tadi menghantui tidurnya.

"TIDAK!"

Naruto terbangun dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Beruntung teriakannya tak membangunkan bayi yang tidur disampingnya.

Naruto menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui jika itu semua hanya mimpi. Karena dalam mimpinya tadi Naruto juga melihat ada Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkannya dengan membawa seorang bayi.

Naruto menoleh kesampingnya, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang begitu menyadari tugasnya belum selesai sampai disini, ia harus memakaikan sesuatu untuk menutupi bagian bawah bayi yang ia biarkan _half naked_ sejak tadi. Iapun segera beranjak dari ranjang dan mengambil kantung belanjaannya. Ia mengambil sebuah popok bayi yang sudah dibelinya serta mengeluarkan popok tersebut dari kemasannya. Karena tak tahu bagaimana cara memakaikannya, Naruto memilih untuk melihat tutorialnya di internet.

"Baiklah ini dibuka seperti ini lalu diletakan dibawah pantat bayi—" ucapnya dengan sesekali melirik layar laptop disampingnya.

"—baiklah lalu apa selanjutnya? Tu-tunggu sepertinya tadi aku belum membersihkan 'titi'nya." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri saat ia melewatkan langkah awal yang seharusnya dilakukannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menyambar tissue basah—serta perlengkapan bayi—yang sudah dibelinya lalu membersihkan junior kecil si bayi.

"Nah—sekarang tinggal menarik ini dan merekatkannya. Selesai!" soraknya senang setelah berhasil memakaikan popok untuk si bayi.

"Sekarang saatnya aku yang makan."

Naruto melangkah ke dapur untuk memasak ramen yang ada di lemari simpanannya. Ia duduk dengan tenang sambil memakan makanan kesukaannya tersebut. Naruto sama sekali tak menyangka jika mengurus bayi lebih rumit daripada mengurus dokumen-dokumen di perusahaan. Beruntung kekasihnya itu pria, sehingga ia tak perlu melakukan itu semua nantinya. Berbicara tentang kekasihnya, Naruto kembali mengingat Sasuke. Sampai sekarang dia tak tahu kekasihnya dimana, ponselnya bahkan ada diapartemennya. Ia tak bisa menghubungi kekasihnya untuk bertanya tentang keberadaannya. Kedua orang tua serta Itachi juga tak tahu dimana dia sekarang.

"Sasuke, aku merindukanmu."

Kepalanya tertidur di meja makan begitu ia sudah tak berselera lagi dengan ramen di depannya. Baru kali ini Naruto menolak makanan yang begitu dicintainya—setelah Sasuke—mengingat dirinya begitu maniak dengan makanan instan tersebut.

.

▪●▪ **NaruSasu** ▪●▪

.

Naruto pandangi tangan kanannya yang kini seperti terbagi menjadi tiga. Matanya menatap tajam gelas yang kini digenggamnya. Ia coba meneguk isi dalam gelas tersebut, saat menyadari gelasnya kosong ia tuangkan kembali botol yang ada di depannya. Cairan tersebut sedikit tumpah karena ia menuangkan botol tersebut dengan tak fokus, sesekali mulutnya mengumpat lirih saat cairan tersebut terciprat(?) membasahi wajahnya.

"Hei, kau sudah terlalu mabuk. Hentikan jika kau tak ingin diseret keluar dari sini." Ucap seorang bartender yang menatap Naruto tak suka. Bukan karena ia takut jika Naruto tidak akan membayar _bill_ nya, justru Naruto sudah membayar semua minumannya di muka, hanya saja Naruto ke tempat ini sendirian dan tak membawa satupun teman, dia hanya membawa seorang bayi yang entah ada dimana sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana bayi yang kau bawa tadi?" tanya bartender itu penasaran. Ia yakin betul pemuda pirang di depannya tadi membawa seorang bayi, dan entah karena ia terlalu sibuk melayani pembeli ia tak menyadari dimana bayi tersebut kini.

"Bayi?—hic—Dia bukan anakku—hic—Jadi buat apa aku peduli—" jawabnya tanpa mau mengangkat kepalanya dari meja, sepertinya kepalanya sudah terlalu pening saat ini.

"Jika bayi itu bukan anakmu, kenapa kau membawanya kemari? Dasar! Kau pikir ini tempat penitipan anak kecil? Sebaiknya kau cari bayimu itu sebelum terjadi sesuatu dengannya, karena pihak Club tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu pada bayimu itu." Ceramahnya panjang lebar sebelum kembali melayani tamu lain. Bartender tersebut mencoba tak peduli, meski ia sedikit merasa kasihan dengan bayi tersebut. Ayolah, mana ada orang waras yang membawa seorang bayi ke neraka seperti ini?

' _Baka!'_ batinnya saat melirik Naruto yang masih disibukan dengan minumannya.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri saat ini sedang mengalami kesulitan. Ia mengutuk Naruto yang dengan seenaknya membawanya ke nereka seperti ini. Setelah berhasil kabur dari seorang pria mabuk, kini tubuh kecilnya terjebak diatas _dance floor_ , _great_!

Sasuke berusaha mati-matian merangkak kesana-kemari agar tubuhnya tak terinjak setiap manusia yang menari disana, belum lagi ia harus merasakan sakit saat tidak sengaja menerima tendangan dari para pemabuk yang berdansa tanpa aturan.

' _Sial! Aku harus segera keluar dari sini.'_

Dengan nafas yang sudah terengah, Sasuke merangkak mencari celah keluar dari lautan manusia yang menari tidak jelas disana, begitu mata tajamnya melihat celah kecil diantara kaki-kaki manusia yang sedang menari, Sasuke segera menuju kesana. Ia harus keluar dari tempat ini sebelum dirinya akan dijumpai di surat kabar esok harinya dengan berita 'Seorang bayi tewas terinjak di lantai dansa' sungguh tidak elit sekali untuk kematian seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya.

' _Bagus, tinggal sedikit lagi.'_

Sasuke berusaha mempercepat gerakannya saat musik berhenti, hal itu membuat semua pemabuk yang sedang menaripun ikut memperlambat gerakannya. Seorang wanita paru baya nampaknya akan protes sebelum seorang DJ memberi kode jika ia akan mengganti lagunya. Sasuke tak mempedulikan hal tersebut, yang harus ia lakukan adalah keluar dari sini dan mencari si dobe itu, meski saat ini lututnya terasa sakit dan kedua telapak tangannya terasa kebas karena merangkak kesana kemari, ia harus tetap merangkak keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. Dan setelah ia bertemu dengan si dobe nanti, ia ingin membuat perhitungan pada kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati begitu berhasil keluar dari kerumunan lautan manusia yang membuatnya hampir terbunuh berkali-kali. Sekarang yang ia butuhkan yaitu mencari si dobe itu lalu mengajaknya pergi dari sini. Bagaimana caranya itu bisa dipikirkan nanti, yang jelas ia butuh Naruto saat ini juga.

'Itu di—'

Sasuke seketika berhenti merangkak saat menyadari sebuah bahaya telah berada di depan matanya. Tubuhnya seketika sulit ia gerakan begitu _onyx_ nya menangkap pemandangan dimana seorang pemabuk yang nampaknya akan kehilangan keseimbangan berada tepat dihadapannya. Dan _onyx_ nya hanya bisa melebar saat menyadari jika dugaannya ternyata benar. Tubuh pria besar berambut putih tersebut oleng dan akan menimpa tubuhnya.

' _Ti-tidak! Aku tak mau mati disini.'_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya begitu tubuh pria besar tersebut tumbang dan berada beberapa centi saja diatasnya. Entah apa jadinya nanti jika tubuh kecilnya tertindih tubuh pria dewasa yang berukuran 10 kali dari tubuhnya itu. Apa dia nanti langsung mati? Jika iya, maka dia berjanji akan menghantui kekasihnya itu seumur hidupnya karena membuatnya mati konyol seperti ini.

'DOBE!' jeritnya dalam hati berharap kekasihnya bisa menolongnya saat ini.

 **.**

▪●▪ **NaruSasu** ▪●▪

 **.**

Naruto melirik bayi yang tertidur di ranjangnya kini. Sepertinya bayi tersebut kelelahan atas semua yang dialaminya tadi di Club malam. Beruntung ia tak perlu membuatkan susu untuknya disaat dirinya dalam keadaan mabuk seperti sekarang.

Hampir saja nyawa bayi tersebut terancam. Yah, hampir! Sebelum dirinya berhasil menarik tubuh pria yang akan menindihnya dan berakibat dia yang terjatuh dengan tubuh pria yang ditahannya. Itu semua hal yang wajar mengingat dia dalam pengaruh alkohol yang membuat tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan.

Dengan kepala yang ia tumpukan di tangan kanannya, Naruto memandang malas ponsel yang ada di depannya. Ini sudah tiga hari dan ia belum tahu dimana keberadaan kekasihnya. Bahkan keluarganyapun juga sama, terlebih lagi selama tiga hari ini tak ada seorangpun ibu yang melaporkan kehilangan anaknya ke kantor polisi. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya begitu ponsel yang ada di hadapannya berdering.

"Hn—" gumamnya malas, kepalanya sudah terlalu berat untuk menyambut si penelepon dengan sikap ramah.

" _Naruto, apa kau sudah ada kabar tentang Sasuke?"_

Naruto mengenal suara tersebut. Dan dengan sebelah tangan yang memijat keningnya ia menjawab dengan nada bicara seperti orang bergumam. "Hm—Sasuke masih belum pulang, sepertinya dia terlalu asyik dengan selingkuhannya."

" _Naruto, apa kau mabuk?"_

Nampaknya orang diseberang sana menyadari kejanggalan dari nada bicara Naruto. Narutopun hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman tak jelas. Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari seberang, sepertinya si penelepon juga sudah lelah dengan sikap Naruto yang seperti sekarang.

" _Sebaiknya kau cuci mukamu dulu dan segera tidur. Jangan pernah berpikir jika Sasuke selingkuh darimu, aku tahu dia seperti apa karena aku ini adalah kakaknya_ — _"_ Si penelepon yang baru disadari Naruto adalah Itachi kini mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya _. "—Kau juga tahu sendiri jika terakhir sebelum Sasuke menghilang dia berada di apartemenmu. Bahkan baju yang ia pakai, ponsel serta dompetnya tertinggal disana. Sasuke bukan orang yang ceroboh meninggalkan barang pribadi begitu saja. Baiklah, jika kau mendapat kabar tentang Sasuke, segera hubungi aku. Oh ya, seorang bayi akan mengalami nasib sial jika berdekatan dengan orang mabuk sepertimu jadi hentikan kebiasaanmu itu."_

Naruto berdecih begitu sambungan teleponnya terputus. Nasib sial? Apa tidak salah yang diucapkan Itachi itu? Bukan bayi itu yang mengalami kesialan, justru sebaliknya dialah yang selalu tertimpa sial jika berdekatan dengan bayi itu. Hari ini saja sudah terhitung lima kali Naruto mengalami kesialan dan angka tersebut berubah menjadi enam seiring dengan insiden pengusiran terhadapnya dari Club malam tadi.

Sungguh perkataan Itachi tadi tak membantunya sama sekali. Sudah tiga hari ini Naruto berusaha mencari kekasihnya, mulai dari mengunjungi tempat yang sering didatangi Sasuke, bertanya pada teman-temannya, bahkan ia mengunjungi kampung halaman Sasuke di Otto untuk memastikan sendiri jika Sasuke tak ada disana. Namun semua hasilnya nihil, Sasuke tak berhasil ditemukannya, bahkan polisi saja belum mengabarinya sama sekali. Seolah-olah ini bukan karena Sasuke yang menghilang, namun mungkin karena si _raven_ itu tak ingin ditemukan olehnya. Menghindarinya karena sudah mendapatkan penggantinya dan menitipkan bayinya untuk bersenang-senang berdua. Dan entah kenapa semua pikiran buruknya tentang Sasuke semakin membuat kepalanya ingin pecah.

Naruto menarik rambut pirangnya kuat-kuat saat rasa sakit menghantan kepalanya, tak ia pedulikan jika di tangannya kini terdapat beberapa helai rambut yang ditariknya. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan kehadiran bayi yang tidak diketahui dari mana asalnya, ia frustasi mencari kekasihnya dan kini ia merasa hampa dalam hidupnya. Sempat Naruto berpikir apa salahnya hingga Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidup Naruto ia merasakan perasaan sakit yang luar biasa di hatinya, bahkan saat kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya tak membuat dirinya seperti ini.

"Kau sebenarnya dimana teme brengsek!"

 _ **Prang**_ —

Naruto melempar gelas kosong yang berada di tangannya, percuma saja ia minum sebanyak apapun tapi otaknya masih tak mampu menghilangkan satu nama yang berputar-putar dipikirannya. Dirinya begitu takut jika apa yang selalu melintas di otaknya terjadi. Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Jika itu benar, Naruto berjanji akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Buat apa dia hidup tanpa separuh jiwanya? Hidupnya kini hanya didedikasikan untuk Sasuke, dia bertahan menjalani kerasnya takdir di dunia hanya untuk Sasuke. Sasuke adalah segalanya baginya. Tak mungkin bisa Naruto bertahan tanpa dia. Terlebih lagi jika Sasukelah yang memilih untuk terlepas darinya.

"SIAAAAL!"

Naruto berteriak seperti orang kesetanan sendirian. Satu fakta yang bisa membuat seorang CEO muda sepertinya bisa menjadi gila dalam sehari, apalagi jika bukan kekasihnya sendiri. Tak mungkin dia lepas kontrol jika alat kendali dirinya telah pergi.

Sasuke terlonjak dalam tidurnya, ia begitu terkejut saat membuka mata, dirinya dihadapkan dengan kekasihnya yang seolah berubah menjadi monster lepas kendali. Tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, maka Sasuke harus bertindak sesuatu untuk membuktikan sekali lagi jika dirinya adalah kekasihnya yang selama ini si dobe itu cari, sekaligus menghentikan aksi pemuda _blonde_ itu tentu saja.

 _ **Brukk**_ —

Sasuke terjatuh ke lantai karena tak hati-hati turun dari ranjang, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan tubuhnya yang mengecil seperti sekarang sehingga ia sering lupa jika kaki-kaki kecilnya tak bisa menjangkau lantai dari ranjang yang ia rasa terlalu tinggi untuk tubuh seukuran dirinya kini. Sasuke mencoba bangun dengan susah payah, air mata menetes dengan sendirinya namun bibirnya sama sekali tak terisak kesakitan saat merasakan kerasnya lantai yang baru saja 'berciuman' dengan pantatnya. Sepertinya pemuda _blonde_ itupun menyadari sesuatu yang terjatuh, namun ia masih tak acuh dan lebih memilih untuk meratapi kesedihannya.

Sasuke harus memutar otak untuk kesekian kalinya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuktikan jika dirinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sebuah seringaian terbentuk pada bibirnya namun yang nampak dalam tubuh kecilnya adalah senyuman yang terlihat begitu imut untuk dipandang. Matanya melirik sebuah meja yang terletak disudut ruangan kamarnya. Biasanya meja tersebut mereka gunakan untuk mengerjakan sesuatu ataupun hanya sekedar _surfing internet_ atau bermain _game_ di laptop.

Sasuke merangkak dengan cepat ke arah meja dan berusaha membuka laci yang terletak tak terlalu tinggi disana, namun cukup membuatnya kepayahan dengan tubuh kecilnya. Ia menarik laci tersebut dengan tenaga kecilnya. _'Sial, kenapa ini berat sekali.'_ Rutuknya dalam hati, padahal laci tersebut tak terkunci dan dengan tubuh normalnya ia bisa membukanya dengan mudah.

 **Brakk** —

Laci tersebut akhirnya berhasil terbuka dengan diikuti tubuh kecil Sasuke yang ikut terjengkang kebelakang dengan berbagai barang yang berada di dalamnya keluar dan berserakan di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" sinis Naruto saat melihat kamarnya berantakan akibat ulah bayi yang menurutnya membawa kesialan.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Naruto, tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu diantara beberapa tumpukan kertas yang berserakan disekitar tubuhnya. _'Dapat!'_

Naruto menautkan alisnya tak mengerti melihat tingkah bayi di depannya. Ia tertarik melihat apa yang dilakukan bayi tersebut, saat mengetahui apa yang ada dijemari kecil bayi itu, mata Naruto melebar dan segera merebut dengan paksa sesuatu yang digenggam si bayi.

"Darimana kau tahu Sasuke menyimpannya disana?" desis Naruto tak suka. Ia menatap penuh kebencian saat melihat sebuah 'pengikat' dirinya dan Sasuke dibuat mainan oleh bayi yang tak dikenalnya.

Sasuke meringis begitu merasakan tangannya yang sakit, sedikit perih merasakan goresan kuku Naruto saat merebut cincin ditangannya tadi.

"Cicici~" Ucap Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan.

"BERHENTI BERBICARA TAK JELAS! DAN JANGAN SENTUH BARANG MILIKKU DAN SASUKE." Teriak Naruto begitu keras. Emosi benar-benar meluap, kepalanya tak bisa diajak untuk berpikir secara dingin kini. Mengetahui Sasuke tak memakai cincin pemberiannya benar-benar membuat emosinya meledak. Apa Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkannya? Bahkan pemuda _raven_ itu meninggalkan cincin pertunangan mereka begitu saja.

Mata Sasuke mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tak pernah mendengar Naruto membentaknya. Selama menjadi kekasihnya justru Sasukelah yang sering membentaknya dan bukan sebaliknya. Mendengar bentakan Naruto serta tatapan penuh kebencian yang diarahkan untuknya membuat dada Sasuke terasa sakit.

Dengan menahan tangisnya, Sasuke berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan Naruto. Ia melihat kertas-kertas yang berserakan tadi serta sebuah bolpoint yang tergeletak dibawah kolong meja—yang mungkin menggelinding kesana saat tertarik bersama laci tadi—Sasuke bergegas merangkak kesana.

Sedangkan orang lain yang berada satu ruangan dengannya kini kembali terpuruk dengan pikiran buruknya. Tubuh Naruto merosot hingga terduduk di lantai dengan bersandar disisi ranjang. Tangannya menggenggam botol minuman yang sejak tadi dipegangnya dan berkali-kali meneguk isi didalamnya, matanya menatap tajam cincin yang kini ada di tangannya yang lain. Ia tak mengerti dengan cara berpikir Sasuke, jika memang tak menginginkan cincin pemberiannya, kenapa ia tak mengembalikannya saja. Atau minimal Naruto cukup senang dengan Sasuke menyimpannya di tempat rahasia baginya, bukan ditempat yang mudah ditemukan oleh seseorang dan mudah untuk dicuri. Apakah Sasuke memang menganggap cintanya main-main? Apakah Sasuke tak serius dengan hubungannya selama ini.

"ARGHHH!"

Naruto melempar cincin pemberiannya kesembarang arah. Ia tak peduli jika cincin itu hilang. Toh, pemiliknya saja tak peduli dengan barang pemberiannya.

' **Aku Sasuke, dobe!'**

Naruto mendecih membaca sebuah kertas yang disodorkan untuknya. Tulisan yang jelek menurut Naruto. Bahkan tulisannya saja lebih rapi, namun sayangnya yang menulisnya adalah seorang bayi kini dan entah karena dirinya yang terlalu mabuk atau mungkin terlalu kesal hingga berani membandingkan tulisan seorang bayi dengan tulisan orang dewasa miliknya. Namun sedetik kemudan setelah mengejek tulisan bayi yang mengaku kekasihnya tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan mata yang mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Ku akui untuk seorang bayi yang mungkin berumur 1 tahun, kau cukup pintar karena bisa menulis seperti ini. Tapi sayangnya kekasihku adalah seorang lelaki dewasa dan bukan bayi sepertimu."

Naruto kembali meneguk minumannya dan tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Dia dipermainkan seorang bayi? Tidak bisa dipercaya. Apakah ini yang membuat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kabar yang jelas? Apa karena kebodohannya yang sering membuat Sasuke tak tahan dan pergi darinya begitu saja? Pikiran Naruto saat ini benar-benar kacau. Entah sudah berapa botol minuman yang sudah ia habiskan, hingga kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan terpaksa ia sandarkan pada sisi ranjang di belakangnya.

Dengan mata yang sedikit setengah terpejam, Naruto memperhatikan bayi di depannya yang kini merangkak ke segela arah. Naruto tak tahu apa yang sedang dicari bayi tersebut. Namun nampak dari belakang, bayi tersebut benar-benar seperti Sasuke nya. Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah anak Sasuke dari perempuan lain? Atau selama ini Sasuke menjadikannya selingkuhan karena bosan dengan kekasihnya yang lain? Naruto tersenyum masam jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Sebuah pikiran buruk tiba-tiba saja terlintas di otak Naruto. Jika bayi tersebut anak Sasuke dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya untuk bisa berdua saja dengan ibu bayi tersebut, maka sudah seharusnya Naruto tak perlu bersikap baik dengan bayi itu. Sasuke menghancurkan hatinya serta hidupnya, lalu untuk apa dia masih menahan bayi tersebut untuk dirawatnya?

Tawa keras Naruto kini terganti dengan sebuah seringai menyeramkan. Ia menegakan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju bayi yang mengaku bernama Cacu tersebut dengan gontai. Tangannya masih menggenggam botol minuman yang masih tersisa seperempat. Maklum saja, kondisinya yang mabuk berat seperti sekarang membuat isi dari minuman berakohol tersebut tumpah karena cara jalannya yang sempoyongan.

Naruto berjongkok begitu sampai di belakang bayi pembawa sial baginya. Ia tarik pundak bayi tersebut dengan kasar hingga terjerembab ke lantai dengan kepala yang terbentur dengan cukup keras.

 _ **Dukk**_ —

Sasuke meringis menahan sakit di kepalanya. Ia terkejut saat melihat Naruto sudah berada di atas tubuhnya dengan senyuman yang mengerikan baginya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan si dobe itu, namun firasatnya mengatakan jika kejadian buruk akan menimpanya setelah ini.

"Nalu-nalu-ni-Cacu."

Sasuke berusaha menyadarkan Naruto yang saat ini berada dalam kendali alkohol dengan kata-kata aliennya. Ia menjadi semakin panik saat melihat Naruto meneguk minumannya hingga sisa-sisa minuman tersebut sedikit jatuh ke bawah membasahi wajahnya. Sontak saja Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menghindari tetesan-tetesan cairan yang membahayakan tubuhnya agar tidak terminum olehnya.

"Nalu…"

Sasuke semakin panik saat menyadari jika jarak wajah Naruto semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Apa Naruto akan menciumnya sekarang? Seharusnya ia senang karena dengan begitu dirinya bisa terbebas dari kutukan konyol ini, tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan takut melihat wajah Naruto yang biasanya selalu terlihat bodoh sekaligus ceria kini terlihat begitu berbeda. Sorot matanya yang penuh kehangatan saat menatap dirinya seolah berubah dengan tatapan kebencian yang begitu besar.

"Na-mmpptt—"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar menyadari jika kini Naruto tengah menciumnya. Seakan membuat pikiran buruknya yang terlintas di kepalanya menghilang entah kemana. Tubuhnya seperti di dorong untuk ikut menikmati apa yang dilakukan Naruto terhadap bibir mungilnya kini. Sasukepun membuka mulutnya saat lidah Naruto yang begitu besar mencoba memasuki mulut kecilnya dengan tak sabaran.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, karena dengan begini ia akan normal kembali. Ia berjanji setelah dirinya kembali pada tubuh normalnya, dia akan mencoba lebih sabar lagi pada Naruto dan tidak ak—

Tubuh kecil Sasuke tersentak begitu merasakan sebuah cairan melewati tenggorokannya. Apa mungkin Naruto meminumkan alkohol yang sudah diteguknya tadi pada dirinya? Tidak! Seharusnya Naruto tahu jika dirinya sama sekali tak boleh meminum alkohol sedikitpun.

Sasuke mencengkeram tangan Naruto, jari-jari kecilnya yang gemuk mencoba menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada lengan Naruto agar melepaskan ciumannya sekarang juga. Sayangnya, tindakannya sama sekali tak membawa arti bagi Naruto yang sedang dalam kendali alkohol seperti saat ini. Sasuke benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar Naruto melepas tautan bibirnya. Dadanya sudah sangat sesak kali ini, ia tak sanggup menarik oksigen untuk mengisi kebutuhan paru-parunya. Belum lagi rasa sakit yang kini ia dapatkan dari lambungnya. Sepertinya efek alkohol tersebut bekerja begitu cepat hingga nyeri itu semakin lama semakin sakit untuk dirasakan tubuh bayi sepertinya.

"Mmppttt—mmm—"

Sasuke berusaha berontak di tengah-tengah menahan sakitnya. Pandangannya kini sudah mulai kabur karena efek sesak yang dialaminya, apalagi sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tak mau melepas kuncian dari mulutnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuhnya kini melemas dengan sendirinya. Tangannya yang berusaha memukul-mukul dada Naruto kini semakin berat untuk ia gerakan. Entah penglihatannya benar atau tidak, Sasuke melihat jika tangannya kembali ke ukuran semula tubuhnya sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menguasainya.

Hampir lima menit Naruto mencium bayi sekaligus meminumkan minuman yang tak sepantasnya diminum oleh anak kecil apalagi bayi dari mulutnya. Mungkin jika ada orang yang melihat tindakannya kini, dirinya akan disangka pedofil karena bertindak asusila pada seorang bayi di hadapannya. Tapi Naruto tak peduli, kekecewaannya pada Sasuke benar-benar membuat otaknya tak bisa berpikir secara jernih.

Naruto merasakan tak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari bawah tubuhnya. Jujur saat ini Naruto seperti merasakan telah menikmati bibir Sasuke—kekasihnya. Meski itu mustahil karena di bawah tubuhnya kini hanyalah seorang bayi yang sedang dici—

Naruto menghentikan ciumannya seketika, begitu matanya menangkap sosok tak asing yang kini tergeletak di bawah tubuhnya. Tunggu, bukankah yang diciumnya tadi adalah seorang bayi, mana mungkin seorang bayi bertubuh hampir sama seperti dirinya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan sedikit efek alkohol pada dirinya, ia bahkan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri untuk mengurangi pusing yang mendera kepalanya. Begitu merasa sedikit baikan, Naruto mencoba mempertajam penglihatannya untuk melihat siapa orang yang berada di bawah tubuhnya kini. Dan saat mata sewarna langit tersebut bisa melihat dengan jelas serta menyadari siapa orang di hadapannya. Sontak saja tubuh Naruto tersentak ke belakang.

"Sa-Sasuke!"

Bibirnya terkatup rapat begitu selesai melontarkan siapa nama orang tersebut. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar Naruto menyibakan poni yang menghalangi wajah di hadapannya.

 _ **DEG**_

Tubuh Naruto membeku saat kesadaran berhasil menguasainya kembali. Nafas Naruto memburu menyadari kondisi kekasihnya yang kini terlihat berantakan, jejak air mata yang berada dipipinya, mata yang terpejam serta bibir yang membeng—

Tunggu, bibir Sasuke membengkak dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah pada sudutnya. Apa jangan-jangan yang diciumnya tadi bukanlah seorang bayi namun kekasihnya sendiri? Apa karena efek alkohol hingga membuat dirinya tak bisa mengenali Sasuke nya? Otak Naruto mencoba mem- _flashback_ kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Jika benar sejak tadi yang diciumnya adalah Sasuke, berarti ia telah meminumkan alkohol pada Sasuke nya. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, Naruto segera menarik kepala Sasuke dan mencium bau dari mulut Sasuke untuk menyakinkan pemikirannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya begitu menyadari ternyata dugaannya benar. Nafas Naruto tercekat setelahnya. Otaknya _blank_ seketika, begitu sadar apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. Dirinya telah menyakiti orang yang paling disayanginya.

"Sasuke buka matamu, kau hanya bercanda 'kan? Kau berpura-pura tertidur bukan?"

Naruto menepuk kasar pipi pucat didepannya. Tak ia pedulikan jika jari tangannya akan membekas pada wajah rupawan kekasihnya. Dirinya begitu panik saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dia mengontrol emosinya setelah melihat apa yang sudah diperbuatnya sendiri.

"Sasuke bangun kataku! Cepat bangun dan katakan lelucon apa ini?"

Naruto menepuk semakin keras pipi Sasuke. Berharap dia membuka mata dan akan marah padanya lalu menjelaskan jika semua hanyalah lelucon belaka. Tapi pikiran rasional kembali menampik perbuatannya. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang selalu serius dengan semua hal yang ada disekitarnya. Belum pernah sekalipun kekasihnya berbohong karena memang Sasuke suka berbicara seenaknya, apalagi berniat menjahilinya seperti sekarang. Sungguh, itu sama sekali bukan pribadi kekasihnya sama sekali.

" _Jangan pernah meminum alkohol di depanku apalagi menyuruhku untuk meminumnya dobe!"_

" _Ayolah teme, hanya satu gelas untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu."_

" _Jika kau ingin bersikeras agar aku meminumnya, jangan salahkan aku jika sewaktu-waktu kau akan kehilanganku."_

" _Kau ini, jangan mengancamku seperti itu teme-chan. Jika tidak mau meminumnya ya sudah, tapi jangan sekali-kali kau berniat akan meninggalkanku karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas begitu saja dariku."_

Naruto tiba-tiba kembali teringat kenangannya bersama Sasuke dua tahun lalu. Dari sanalah ia sadar jika kekasihnya memang tak bisa meminum alkohol setetespun. Penyakit lambung yang kronis membuatnya tak bisa meminum cairan yang digilai banyak orang di dunia tersebut, bahkan Naruto tak segan harus menjadi juru pengingatnya selama ini agar kekasihnya bisa makan teratur dan tepat waktu agar tidak terulang kembali kejadian dimana Sasuke yang harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena terhanyut dengan pekerjaannya hingga melupakan kebutuhan tubuhnya sendiri.

"SASUKEEEE!"

Teriak Naruto menjadi-jadi memanggil nama sang pujaan hati.

 **.**

▪●▪ **NaruSasu** ▪●▪

 **.**

Naruto memandang sendu sosok kekasihnya yang kini baru saja selesai ditangani. Ia sangat sadar tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter barusan. Terlambat sedikit saja mungkin nyawa Sasuke terancam. Namun dari semua hal yang paling ia sesali kini yaitu dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Sasuke menjadi seperti saat ini. Bahkan ia sampai tak sadar jika sepasang mata hitam lainnya kini tengah menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

"Jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan tuan Uzumaki? Bagaimana bisa adikku seperti ini?"

Naruto yang baru tersadar sontak menoleh ke arah calon kakak iparnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana Itachi bisa sampai disini dan mengetahui jika adiknya dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Mungkin salah satu perawat atau dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit ini adalah temannya, mengingat calon kakak iparnya itu juga menyandang status sebagai dokter termuda di rumah sakit lain.

"Sa-Sasuke... Ak-aku sudah menyakitinya, ak-aku…."

Itachi sontak bergerak cepat, kedua tanganya kini mencengkram kera kemeja kekasih adiknya. Mendengar jika Narutolah menyakiti adik kesayangannya lantas membuat Itachi naik pitam. Itachi hendak menyarangkan pukulan di wajah _tan_ tersebut namun melihat air mata yang mengalir dari manik _sapphire_ nya membuat ia menarik tangannya kembali. Ia kenal siapa Naruto, tak mungkin pemuda _blonde_ itu menyakiti adiknya, melihat semua perjuangan yang ia lakukan untuk meminta restunya dulu serta pengorbanannya selama ini membuatnya yakin jika pemuda ini sangat mencintai adiknya bahkan mungkin melebihi kasih sayangnya untuk Sasuke.

Tak ingin menodai _image_ nya, Itachi akhirnya memutuskan memberi waktu Naruto untuk menenangkan dirinya. Itachi melangkah mundur tanpa suara, ia duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di ruangan tersebut, menunggu sampai Naruto siap bercerita. Hampir setengah jam Naruto menunduk, ia baru mengangkat wajahnya setelah tangis tanpa suaranya mereda. Itachipun masih setia duduk di kursinya, memperhatikan setiap tingkah kekasih adiknya yang kini menggenggam tangan pucat Sasuke serta sesekali menciumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, saat itu aku mabuk dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah melihat Sasuke di bawahku. Mungkin ini terdengar gila, apalagi saat itu aku dalam keadaan mabuk, namun aku yakin sekali jika bayi itu adalah Sasuke."

Itachi menautkan alisnya tak mengerti, namun ia tetap memasang konsentrasinya untuk mendengarkan cerita Naruto sampai akhir. Meski di akhir cerita ia masih tetap saja tak bisa menarik kesimpulan hasil cerita kekasih adiknya tersebut. Semua diluar logika. Sasuke berubah menjadi bayi? Konyol memang tapi ia sendiri tak yakin akan hal itu apalagi Naruto saat itu dalam kondisi dibawah pengaruh alkohol, namun disisi lain ia juga yakin jika Naruto tak berbohong. Itachi akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang sejenak, dan kembali esoknya dengan membawa pakaian ganti Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia sudah menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan lelaki _blonde_ itu menunggu adiknya, namun si pirang terlalu keras kepala. Dia tak mau beranjak dari sisi adiknya sebelum adiknya tersebut sadar.

Disisi lain saat Naruto tertidur, Sasuke mulai bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya.

" _Siapa kau?"_

" _Nii-san maafkan ibuku."_

" _Siapa kau?"_

" _Namaku Nari, aku sudah menunggu Nii-san selama ini. Jadi apakah Nii-san mau memaafkan ibuku?"_

" _Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu, apalagi ibumu."_

" _Nari sudah tak punya banyak waktu Nii-san, Nari belum bisa pergi sebelum Nii-san mau memaafkan ibu Nari."_

" _Apa maksudmu? Memangnya apa hubunganya kepergianmu denganku?"_

 _Sasuke terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja tubuh anak kecil itu diselimuti oleh cahaya hingga membuatnya harus menutupi sebagian pandangannya menggunakan salah satu tangannya._

" _Nari tahu Nii-san orang yang baik, Nari anggap Nii-san sudah memaafkan ibu Nari. Selamat tinggal Nii-san semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."_

Cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh anak kecil itupun perlahan menghilang diikuti oleh tubuh anak kecil tersebut. Sasuke melihat sekitarnya, kini ia seolah berada disebuah ruangan yang begitu gelap, tak ada secelahpun cahaya, ia begitu panik, matanya tak bisa melihat apapun. Ia mencoba berlari kemanapun, tanpa takut mungkin dia akan tersandung atau tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu. Namun setelah lama berlari ia sama sekali tak menemukan apapun selain kegelapan serta suara deru nafas dan tapak kakinya. Dirinya seperti berada disebuah lorong gelap tak berujung. Hal itu semakin membuatnya kalut, bagaimana bisa caranya ia keluar dari tempat ini. Tubuhnya merosot, ia menumpuhkan kepalanya ke lutut. Menangis memanggil nama kakak serta kekasihnya agar datang untuk menolongnya, hingga tiba-tiba saja ia bisa mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggil namanya. Sasuke mencoba bangkit, ia menghapus air mata dan melangkah terseok mengikuti suara kekasihnya.

"Sasuke! Sadarlah, kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Teme aku mohon bangunlah."

Naruto yang panik melihat Sasuke yang terus merintih disertai keringat dingin yang semakin deras bercucuran akhirnya memutuskan untuk membungkam bibir pucat kekasihnya —untuk menenangkannya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menyadarkan kekasihnya sementara dokter yang ia panggil tak kunjung datang, hingga saat ia merasakan sebuah balasan barulah ia tersadar jika _onyx_ yang dirindukannya kini telah terbuka.

"Sa-Sasuke, akhirnya kau sadar." Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya kini. Untuk itu ia hanya bisa memeluk tubuh kekasihnya se-erat mungkin untuk menyalurkan betapa lega dirinya seolah separuh nafasnya kini telah kembali.

"Dimana?" tanyanya lirih sebelum terbatuk akibat tenggorokannya yang terlalu kering. Naruto yang mengerti segera mengambilkan segelas air putih yang ada di samping ranjang Sasuke dan membantunya untuk minum.

"Kau pingsan selama dua hari, dan kau ada di rumah sakit sekarang." Jawab Naruto setelah mengembalikan gelas yang baru saja diminum Sasuke ke meja.

Sasuke me-reset kembali ingatannya sebelum ia berakhir disini. Seingatnya Naruto mabuk dan menciumnya ganas hingga sesak nafas dan…

Seakan tersadar, Sasuke berusaha bangkit dan memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya tak terlihat kecil lagi, kakinya juga tak pendek lagi. Dia sudah kembali, dia sudah normal lagi. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan segera berhambur memeluk kekasihnya yang sejak tadi melihatnya khawatir.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Kau seharusnya tak ba—"

"Terima kasih, terima kasih Naru.." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya saat merasakan tubuh Sasuke bergetar, iapun membalas pelukan kekasihnya dan mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan.

"Tak apa, semua sudah kembali seperti semula, dan seharusnya akulah yang berterima kasih karena kau mau kembali untukku." Mereka masih setia berpelukan tanpa menyadari seorang dokter yang mematung berdiri disana. Dokter itu memutuskan untuk kembali nanti setelah suasana memungkinkan, ia tak tahan melihat dua lelaki bermesraan, bahkan ia sampai menghapus cairan merah yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kenapa kau kembali Sakura?" tanya seorang perawat lelaki yang tak sengaja melihat dokter yang bernama Sakura tersebut berdiri mematung di depan ruang rawat pasien dan tiba-tiba berbalik sambil memegangi hidungnya.

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa Kiba, ha-hanya saja aku lupa membawa stetoskopku." Perawat bernama Kiba tersebut mengernyit heran saat melihat sebuah stetoskop menggantung di leher wanita itu. Ia hendak menanyakan kembali namun dokter berambut sewarna bunga Sakura tersebut justru keburu pergi.

' _Dasar aneh!'_

.

▪●▪ **NaruSasu** ▪●▪

.

Keesokan paginya Itachi datang dan menginterogasi adiknya tentang apa yang terjadi setelah mendapat kabar jika adiknya sudah sadar, ia masih belum menerima penjelasan Naruto yang dirasa tak masuk akal, namun semua pertanyaan itu ia urungkan saat tiba-tiba ia melihat tingkah aneh adik kesayangannya.

"Aniki aku ingin punya anak."

Bagaikan disambar petir disiang bolong, Itachi merasa adiknya tersebut kerasukan demit. Demi apapun, ia sangat tahu adiknya itu membenci anak kecil, apalagi bayi dan menerima pernyataan tiba-tiba seperti itu membuat Itachi ingin membawa adiknya ke psikolog untuk memeriksa kejiwaannya.

"Kau ini laki-laki Sasuke, jika kau perlu diingatkan."

Itachi memandang Naruto yang sejak tadi diam disamping ranjang adiknya, pemuda _blonde_ itu justru tersenyum sambil mengupas apel dan menyuapkan apel yang sudah dipotongnya ke mulut adiknya.

"Dan siapa bilang aku ini perempuan. Naruto bahkan sudah memastikan jika aku ini laki-laki."

Naruto yang ada disebelahnya mengangguk menanggapi. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika saat ini Itachi tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin menguliti.

"Kau sakit Sasuke, biar aku panggilkan dokter sebentar." Tak ingin membuat keributan, Itachi memilih untuk bertanya pada Sakura, dokter yang menangani Sasuke. Mungkin saja kepala adiknya terbentur sesuatu, atau sebelum dia dibawa kemari, adiknya mengalami suatu kejadian yang menyebabkan trauma hingga seperti ini.

"Tak perlu aniki, tadi dokter sudah kemari dan mengizinkanku untuk pulang." Ucapan Sasuke sontak saja membuat langkahnya terhenti. Tak tahan dengan situasi yang tak dimengertinya kini, Itachi segera menyeret Naruto keluar dan membombardirnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba bersikap diluar karakter seperti itu?"

Melihat Naruto yang justru tersenyum membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan jika bukan hanya adiknya saja yang aneh, namun pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini juga begitu.

"Sasuke mengajakku menikah." Ucapnya yang sama sekali tak nyambung.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Berhenti tersenyum atau aku akan memisahkanmu dengan Sasuke." Mendengar kata pisah membuat Naruto tersadar. Iapun menatap Itachi dengan takut. Ia kembali mengingat apa pertanyaan Itachi tadi, karena sejak tadi dia yang terlalu senang mendengar ajakan Sasuke untuk segera menikah hingga membuat otaknya terkena virus bahagia tanpa peduli keadaan sekitarnya.

Naruto mengira-ngira mungkin saja Itachi menanyakan kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya menikah. "Aku tak tahu lebih tepatnya. Setelah kemarin malam dia sadar ia menangis tanpa suara seraya memelukku begitu erat sebelum jatuh tertidur atau mungkin pingsan, namun saat pagi tadi Sasuke bangun, tiba-tiba saja dia mengajakku untuk segera menikah agar mempunyai anak."

Karena terlalu bingung dan kesal, Itachi sampai menjambak rambut Naruto, terlalu sayang jika dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri yang sudah perawatan kemarin.

"Ittai!" teriak Naruto kesakitan. "Kenapa kau menjambak rambutku?"

"Itu karena aku terlalu kesal." Jawab Itachi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dan melanjutkan tujuannya kenapa ia kemari.

Setelah berdebat hampir satu jam dan mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura jika tak ada yang aneh dengan tubuh maupun kondisi kejiwaan Sasuke, membuat Itachi bungkam. Iapun kini mencoba mengalah dengan kata hatinya dan mengabaikan logikanya. Setelah membereskan administrasi adiknya, Itachi pergi ke apotek untuk menebus obat yang sudah diresepkan oleh Sakura. Sementara disisi lain, Naruto kini membantu Sasuke untuk mengganti pakaian rumah sakit dengan pakaian yang sudah Itachi bawa. Ia mengangkat Sasuke, mendudukannya di kursi roda setelah memasukan semua barang Sasuke ke dalam tas. Merekapun melangkah menuju ke parkiran dimana mobil Itachi terparkir. Namun saat hendak melewati ruangan khusus anak-anak, Naruto dan Sasuke bersimpangan dengan beberapa dokter dan perawat yang mendorong sebuah brangkar. Sasuke yang merasa tertarik mencoba melihat dengan jelas siapa yang terbaring di atas brangkar tersebut, namun seluruh tubuh pasien itu tertutup kain putih. Mungkin pasien itu telah meninggal dunia.

Naruto hendak mendorong kembali kursi roda yang diduduki kekasihnya sebelum gerakan tangan Sasuke menghentikannya. Sasuke melihat seorang wanita yang familiar dalam ingatannya. Wanita tersebut berambut hitam bermata violet dengan poni yang menutupi seluruh dahinya, ia tengah menangis dengan memegang sebuah foto anak kecil berambut hitam yang tersenyum begitu manis dan nampak begitu cantik, tu-tunggu, Sasuke merasa familiar dengan gadis kecil itu. Bukankah dia anak kecil yang meminta maaf dalam mimpinya? Jika begitu berarti wanita itu adalah? Tanpa sadar kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling bersinggungan. Sasuke bergidik ngeri saat ia menyadari jika wanita itu adalah wanita yang telah mengutuknya menjadi bayi, ia memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan wanita itu saat melihat bibir wanita itu menyeringai sebelum menangisi kembali kematian anaknya.

 **The End**

* * *

Maaf jika endingnya aneh, maklum cerita ini dibuat dua tahun lalu serta mohon abaikan typo nya yang membludak. Lagi males buat edit.

November 18, 2016


End file.
